


if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, POV Second Person, basically kara and martine are both dead, i didn't detail it bc it's all about martine, idk if that counts as major character death bc well, root kills martine in the same way in canon as she does here, they're dead in canon and never interacted in canon either sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martine cries gay tears over Kara and Root as she's dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you talk enough sense, then you'll lose your mind

She reminds you of Kara, you note. She’s a little more chaotic, less refined in methods, she’s sloppier, too. Kara was clean, concise, meticulous. She was everything Root is and more. You know Root likes to be messy, she likes the blood and the terror. Kara was never like that, only when she needed to be.

You think that’s what got her in the end, her need for control over the situation. She would never have gone to fight Reese had she thought a little more about it. Another similarity she shares with Root. You have met Root on a few occasions and you have heard from Greer about her mission to save her little girlfriend.

She gave up everything to find the people responsible, you know that is what Kara did too. She gave you up and what you could have had in this dark and short lived world.

You think it’s fitting that you both go out in the ways you do. Kara died because she was sloppy, she didn’t check her surroundings quite well enough. Because she forgot her training for a split second and it cost her. You? You never forgot, you just got too cocky. You forgot how alike Kara and Root are. That although in times of stress, both could lose focus, they were also smart. And that is what got you killed. Your need for control over Root, over finally getting some semblance of justice for Kara. That’s how you ended up with your neck snapped. You wish you could say that it wasn’t for her, but as you fell, all you could think was ‘Kara’, all you saw was her face. It was a split second. So fast you may not have even realised had you not known that there was nothing else to look for in that room.

And now it is all black. You’re both gone. You feel waves of cool air flowing by you in the dark, a warmth that is solid and strong is next to you. You know who it is, you can tell from the way she just is around you. You are both dead, but you’ve never felt more alive than when you’re with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something I just randomly thought about like 20 minutes before posting it here.   
> Mostly because I was sent the 5.02 thing that said Kara is in it and so here I am, crying my own gay tears.


End file.
